


Pasta Pains

by AngstyZebra



Series: Reader Insert Fics [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cooking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Light Angst, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 07:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15480870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstyZebra/pseuds/AngstyZebra
Summary: Lance thinks cooking would be a great bonding activity for the two of you.Request from anonymous on Tumblr: "Can you do an imagine of Lance and his s/o cooking all cute and stuff and Lance gets his hand slightly burnt and his s/o trying to help him out?"





	Pasta Pains

You and Lance have been living together in your shared apartment for a year now, and have been in a relationship with him for even longer than that. Lance came to you earlier that day saying the two of you should try cooking dinner together. He said something along the lines of it being “important for couple bonding”. You don’t know where he got that idea, but you thought it would be fun anyway and agreed.

The problem was, neither of you had much background in cooking. It surprised you that Lance had little experience despite the fact that he grew up in a large family. When you brought this up, he sheepishly grinned and explained that he had always been clumsy in the kitchen, and that his mother only ever let him help with small things like fetching ingredients.

You thought it couldn’t be _that_ bad, and that he would probably be much better now considering he had grown up since then.

You both agreed on trying a simple recipe today, finding one online for spaghetti. You didn’t have everything needed for it, but Lance waved it off and said shopping for ingredients together was yet another important couple bonding activity. The trip didn’t take long and the only mishap being when Lance couldn’t decide what type of noodles to get. “There’s so many! The _pastabilities_ are endless!” he had said, causing you to roll your eyes at his silly behavior.

He began taking everything out of the shopping bags while you dug out a pot and saucepan from the cupboards. “Alright, what do we need to do first, chef?” Lance asked, once all of the ingredients were out on the counter.

You read through the recipe on your phone for a moment before responding. “Let’s start with the sauce first. Can you turn the stove on?”

Lance complied while you began gathering the sauce, diced tomatoes, and spices. You then went to get the measuring spoons from a drawer, pausing when you heard Lance cry out in pain. You turned around and rushed towards him, noticing he was doubled over and clutching his hand to his chest. “What happened?”

“I just wanted to check if the stove was on.”

You guided him to the sink and turned the water on,testing it with your own hand until it was cool. “Okay, give me your hand.” He reluctantly pulled it away from his body and held it out to you. You grasped his wrist as you brought it to the water, earning a hiss of pain from your boyfriend. He flinched away at first but you held on tight.

“Lance, you’re supposed to keep your hand _above_ the stove to test it, not _on_ it.” you explained.

“I’m sorry.” he mumbled.

You smiled softly at him. “It’s okay, just don’t ever do that again. You really scared me.” He smiled back and you continued. “Besides… helping with your burn is like another couple bonding activity, don’t you think?”

That drew out a loud laugh from him. “You’re right!”

You left his side to get the first aid kit and some pain medicine from the bathroom. “How does it feel now?” you asked as you returned to the kitchen.

“Better, but it still stings a little.”

You turned off the water and brought a clean cloth to his hand to pat it dry. You then took bandages from the first aid kit and started wrapping them around the burn. “We should go see a doctor if the pain gets worse. I’ll check it again tomorrow to see if it looks infected.”

You filled up a glass of water and handed him some medicine for the pain. “Thank you, y/n.”

“Of course.” You give him a kiss on the cheek. “Now, do you think you can cook one-handed?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request from my Tumblr, angstyzebra. Check it out [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/angstyzebra)!


End file.
